Mirror, Sword, Shield
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: Queen Hippolyta creates an alliance with the Gods of New Genesis forcing Artemis to make a difficult decision. Characters: Orion, Scott, Barda. Artemis, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy


Chapter One Mirror

Barda Free was escorted to the palace on Themyscira as an emissary for New Genesis. Her husband had initially requested a meeting with the Amazon queen but very few men were granted an audience. It was up to Barda to persuade the queen to relinquish the Mizarian Orb. The Gods of New Genesis could have vanquished the Amazons and took the orb by force but the New Gods were very different from the Gods of old. They placed a high value on all life and it is their common goal to bring peace to the universe.

Barda was awed by the opulence of the queen's palace. Hippolyta was perched elegantly on her throne. She gave a signal to Barda's escorts and they took their leave.

"Barda, of New Genesis, formerly of Apokolis, what brings you to Themyscaria?"

"My allegiance is only to New Genesis your highness."

"So I've been told. My daughter speaks very highly of you."

"I have fought many battles with Diana by my side; she is a fierce and noble warrior. "

"I hope your husband wasn't offended by my refusal to grant him an audience."

"Not at all, we have the utmost respect for your culture."

"I must admit that I am curious as to why the son of Izaya would seek me."

"The source has informed Scott that it is possible to bring about the resurrection of High Father. We have assembled the necessary artifacts but we are in need of the Mizarian Orb."

"Which is currently in my possession."

"We are prepared to pay you handsomely for it."

"Riches are meaningless in our world."

"Surely we must have something that would appease you?"

"Actually you do. I'm sure you are aware that we have fallen out of favor with the Gods of Olympus; we are in need of your protection."

"You already have that your highness, the Gods of New Genesis have placed all peaceful beings under our protection."

"Forgive my cynicism Barda but I will need more than your word."

"Then what do you require?"

"Orion is the most powerful among you, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well if you want the Orb he must choose a bride from among the Amazons of Themyscria."

"You're proposing an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, a union such as this would seal our alliance. I will gladly surrender the Orb after your champion has been joined with the Amazon of his choice."

"Your request is unreasonable surely there's another way!"

"I've had enough experience dealing with deities to know that we are susceptible to their whims. A union won't guarantee your protection but it would give the Olympians pause before they raise their hands against us."

"You cannot expect Orion to agree to an arranged marriage, that's barbaric!"

"Then there's no need to discuss this further."

Barda was summarily dismissed; she left the palace feeling hopeless. Using her boom tube she returned to New Genesis to tell Scott and Orion the bad news.

They had been waiting in the temple for Barda's return hoping for good news but the hope was dissolved as soon as Barda appeared without the Mirzarian Orb.

"From the look on your face I can see that it didn't go well." Scott commented while greeting his wife with a warm embrace.

"I tried to negotiate but Queen Hippolyta is completely unreasonable."

"What were her demands?"

" She wants our protection."

"She already has that didn't you tell her?"

"I did but she wants assurances."

"In the form of what?"

"An alliance, a union of such…she wants Orion to choose a bride from among the amazons."

Up until then Orion was disinterested in the exchange between Scott and Barda. He was disappointed that Barda was unable to persuade the queen to surrender the Orb. Hearing his name and the queen's demand immediately drew him into the discussion.

"A bride? Tell me her conditions."

"Orion surely you're not considering…"

"What choice do we have Barda? We need the Orb to get high father back and there is nothing I would not do to achieve that end."

"You're serious? You would agree to a loveless, arranged marriage?" asked Scott.

"I could think of worse fates." He replied.

"Then so be it. Barda return to Themyscria and tell the queen that Orion has agreed to her demands."

One week later, Scott, Barda, and Orion arrived at the palace. The queen's royal guard was there to greet them. Queen Hippolyta slowly ascended from the top of the palace steps. Upon coming within a few feet of Orion, she kneeled and all of the amazons followed suit.

"As queen of Themyscaria I offer greetings to the Gods of New Genesis, we are your humble servants."

Orion was confused by the queen's greeting and found himself at a loss for words. Scott intervened.

"It is not necessary for you to kneel before us, we are only here to honor our agreement and retrieve the Orb."

"Very well then." The queen rose and gestured her subjects to do the same.

"We have arranged for the ceremony to take place two days from now."

Her declaration alarmed Orion.

"Two days? I only have two days to choose from among you?"

The queen ignored him and his obvious alarm.

"I have arranged a celebration feast in your honor tonight before sunset, it is where you will meet all of the Amazons who have volunteered to be joined with you."

Orion paused and looked at the women around him. They were all strikingly beautiful he wondered, how many men would give their right arm to be in his position. Still he could not shake his indifference. There were wars to fight and villains to vanquish he did not have neither the time nor the interest in securing a mate. The possibility of resurrecting high father was the only reason he had agreed to this.

The feast was more awkward than he ever could have imagined. Introductions were made but he found all of the women too similar to differentiate one from another. Scott and Barda tried to help Orion narrow the field of candidates.

"Just talk to them Orion," Scott said. Getting to know them will make it easier to choose."

He gave Scott a cold stare enhanced by a scowl. Barda interjected to keep the peace.

"Scott, Orion is a man of few words. Light Ray really seems to be enjoying himself. He's always been so good with women."

Scott ignored his wife's comments and turned to Orion.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Who?" Barda answered.

"The dark haired beauty with the brown eyes."

"Which one?

"The one in the orange thingy."

"Oh no, she's far too delicate, Orion needs someone stronger."

"They're all strong Barda! They're Amazons!"

While Scott and Barda continued their debate, Orion slipped away from the feast to take a walk and clear his head.

Maybe I should just let Scott and Barda pick one for me. He thought to himself. Does it really matter who I chose? Orion was feeling restless. He was only comfortable on the battlefield, this alliance served to remind him of his shortcomings, his inability to connect with others. He secretly envied Scott because he had Barda, a loyal wife who loved and understood him, something he himself would never have. At times like this when he was completely alone he allowed himself to mourn his unfulfilled longings. He knew that he could never escape his lineage but high father had tried to teach him to rise above it. He is the son of Darkseid, one of the cruelest and most powerful beings in the universe. And in spite of having the benefit of high father's teachings and the love of the Gods of New Genesis he constantly wrestled with his past and his rage. He had inherited most of his father's power and Orion had begun to notice that the depth of his power was steadily increasing with time. As he became more powerful, he found it increasingly difficult to control his dark urges.

He didn't know how long he had been walking but he found himself deep within the Themyscarain forest. He turned around and laughed to himself when he realized that he was completely lost. He had been walking for over an hour, Orion was so deep in thought that he was completely unaware of his surroundings. He heard a rumbling noise through the bushes and worked his way to the other side, what he saw stopped him in his tracks…

She was perched high on a branch standing perfectly still and balanced with her bow drawn and her target in sight. She was unspeakably beautiful. Her red hair wistfully flying in the breeze. She was very tall and perfectly toned, and because of her scantily clad form; his eyes could see and appreciate every curve and muscle. He briefly tore his eyes away from her long enough to see her intended target. A tiny bird, at least 1000 feet away. There was no way she could hit it, he thought to himself. The distance was too great, the target too small. In an instant she released the arrow a mili-second later the bird fell from the sky.

Pleased with herself the Amazon huntress jumped from her perch and walked over to Orion to greet him.

"I am called Artemis, you must be Orion, of New Genesis?"

He was slow to respond, Orion found himself transfixed by her intense green eyes. Artemis mistook his silence for annoyance at her informal greeting and immediately kneeled before him.

"Please forgive my insolence, it is not often that the Gods walk among us."

Finally gathering his wits he realized his folly.

"It is I who should apologize for interrupting your outing." He replied, gesturing Artemis to rise to her feet. "I went for a walk to clear my head and now-."

"You're lost."

"Completely."

"It is very difficult to navigate the forest at night, and we are a long way from the palace, but if we leave now I can get you there before darkness falls."

"I thank you for your kindness but I cannot in good conscience pull you away from your expedition because I foolishly wandered away from my accommodations."

"As a daughter of Themyscaria and a loyal servant of the queen it is my duty and honor to see to it that the queen's guests are comfortable. I can easily continue the hunt after you have been safely returned to the palace."

Orion considered both her words and her offer. As much as he hated to admit it he had been so distracted by his thoughts that he had lost his sense of direction. As a result, he had doubts about his ability to find his way back on his own before the queens deadline. Besides, this woman had intrigued him, she wasn't like the others, accepting her offer would give him the opportunity to learn more about her and perhaps distract him from the task at hand.

"As you wish, I would not want to be responsible for you neglecting your duties or dishonoring your queen."

Artemis gave him a nod and started walking in the direction of the palace. She thought about how her sisters had been in an uproar over Orion's visit. Many of them were outraged that their queen would offer one of them as a bride to the son of Darkseid. Others relished the possibility of being chosen and elevated to the status of "Goddess".

Orion was known as a harsh dispenser of justice who fought vehemently on the side of good but he was also a merciless dispenser of punishment on those he and his cohorts perceived as evil. In contrast Ares was a selfish, calculating and cruel God but Orion was a New God who lived by his own code. He had no mercy for the wicked, but would defend the innocent with his life. Artemis wondered if all the rumors were true. There had been much speculation over his looks and demeanor. Was he handsome or hideous? She had withheld her judgment since she was excluded from pool of eligibles. She found him attractive in an unconventional way. He was as massive as his legend but polite and not as crude as human males. She immediately noticed that he did not gaze upon her physical attributes as the males she encountered so often did during her time in man's world. Orion's eyes met her gaze and he did not comment on her attire or speak to her as if she were an object of pleasure, by doing this, he immediately gained a measure of her respect. As they walked through the forest Orion felt the need to strike up a conversation.

"That was an amazing shot, I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"I did my best but it is unfortunate that I missed."

"Missed?"

"The bird was not my intended target. I was aiming for the elusive Corazon, we believe that it is the last of its kind."

"If it's the last of it's kind, why would you want to kill it?"

Puzzled, Artemis turned around to face him.

"The Corazon is a vile, destructive, and cunning creature, I believe that it has single handedly wiped out over half of our animal population."

"Is it alien in origin?" he asked.

"Possibly, I know that it did not originate here."

"So, you were sent to hunt this deadly creature alone?"

"No one sends me on a hunt Orion, hunting is what I do. Many of my people believe that the Corazon is just a myth, a scary story to keep little Amazons out of the forest but I know differently."

"You've seen it?"

"I've battled it, and believe me, it is a formidable foe. It has great strength, agility and speed. It has also been endowed with temporary invisibility and chameleon qualities, the Corazon can blend in with any environment, this alone makes it difficult to catch."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Three weeks, earth time, I have vowed to stay until I apprehend the creature."

Artemis quickly moved ahead of Orion and when her back was turned he allowed himself to smile. While following Artemis in his mind he could see her engaged in bloody battles, decimating opponents, sword in hand-.

"Orion? Orion?

He was so lost in his thoughts at first that he did not hear her. Embarrassed by his fantasies he quickly apologized.

"I am sorry Artemis, I was somewhere else."

"I have fresh fruit if you're hungry."

As he reached for the fruit a large cut appeared on her arm and it was ripped from her hand by an unseen force. She immediately ran after it. Orion joined the chase as well. She was able to follow the Corazon by the way the trees moved as the creature sped through the forest. Just as suddenly as the chase began the forest was suddenly very still and quiet. Artemis signaled to Orion to move into position. She had a hunch that the Corazon was still there. She knew it was tiered and unable to hold its invisibility for much longer. It was just a matter of time before it became visible.

Artemis pulled an arrow from her quiver and smoothly drew back her bow. She waited quietly for the split second that the Corazon would be in her sights. Orion noticed a large depression in the bush to his right so he sent a signal to Artemis. She nodded. Everything was deathly quiet and eerily still. When she saw her moment and called out to him.

"Orion! Now!"

Blindly he reached out and hit pay dirt, the Corazon materialized. Orion grabbed the large animal by its neck; Artemis shot her arrow into the animal's chest. A second Corazon attacked her from behind and knocked her to the ground. Orion's opponent released its venom temporarily blinding him. In a rage, he ripped the creature in two. Another one jumped him from behind. He called out to Artemis.

"I thought you said it was the last of its kind!"

"Clearly I was wrong!" she grabbed a dagger from her ankle and began to carve into the creature's neck. Orion was now busy with two Corazons and still unable to see.

After the Corazon she was battling lay dead at her feet she could see that Orion was blinded and wrestling with yet another one. With her dagger in hand she jumped on the large creatures back and began stabbing wildly. After Artemis was flung from the beast she hit a tree and released a cry of pain. This infuriated Orion even more. He turned to the beasts and decimated them with an intense ray from his eyes. Doing this drained him and he dropped to his knees clutching his eyes in pain. Artemis was amazed. Being tossed knocked the wind out of her she but she quickly regained her composure and rushed to Orion's side.

"Are you alright?" he didn't answer.

"What was that? You practically disintegrated them with your eyes!"

Orion did not speak. He allowed Artemis to help him to his feet and quickly turned away from her as he was regaining his sight.

"That must have been the last of them."'

"I hope so, we cannot afford another attack. Can you see?

"A little mostly shapes and shadows."

"We should sit for a while, you will fully regain your sight soon. Its venom blinded me once. It usually takes about an hour for the effects to wear off."

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute."

"Take all the time you like, our battle has pushed us way off course, I'm sorry but there's no way I can get you to the palace before nightfall."

"That's okay, there's no need for apologies, I'm glad that we were able to rid your world of those creatures. You're lucky they only wiped out _half_ of your animal population."

"I apologize for my folly, I overestimated them; I should have known that one creature alone could not do this much damage."

"Don't apologize the fight was invigorating."

"You will be rewarded for your bravery at dinner, there is at least one Corazon that is still edible. You are on your way to becoming a fine hunter my friend but it is unwise to completely annihilate your prey. If you continue to hunt like that you will surely starve."

He gave her a small smile and they sat together in silence. Orion's mind began to drift to all the events that led up to him sitting in the middle of the Themyscrian forest with Artemis. Her kindness genuinely surprised him. Shortly after they met he realized that she was the Amazon who replaced Dianna a few years ago and he wondered how, after the reports of her tragic death she could be here with him alive and well. Deciding that he had nothing to lose by simply asking he broke the silence and spoke.

"You are the Amazon who replaced Dianna and wore the mantle of wonder woman for a while, are you not?"

The question caught her off guard she took a moment before she answered.

"Yes, I am the one."

"I heard that you died in battle."

"I did, and it was, as the Spartans would say it was a beautiful death. I died as I was meant to, facing a foe but my death was brought on by trickery, and it wasn't my time so Dianna brought me back. "

"How did she manage that?"

"It wasn't easy but we fought our way out of Hades together."

"How is it that you ended up in Hades in the first place? A noble warrior such as you should have been sent to the Elysian Fields."

"I have often wondered the same thing. Perhaps my good deeds weren't quite good enough."

"Or the trickery and deception that caused your death altered your fate."

"Be that as it may, I am eternally grateful to the princess for bringing me back. "

"So am I."

His comment left her speechless. For the first time since they met an uncomfortable silence settled on the pair.

"Being an immortal means death is not an option, that must make it easier for you when you go into battle."

"Immortal? In theory I suppose but I too have "died" on several occasions and unlike you I have no memory of any of my deaths, I have been told that for those periods of time, I simply ceased to exist."

"And then?"

"I just re-appeared and resumed my quest to rid the universe of Darkseid and his minions."

"Darkseid is immortal too is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then how can you continue to fight him believing that someday you can vanquish him for good?"

"It is my fate. Long ago it was foretold that Darkseid would someday meet his end at the hands of his offspring and since I am the only one who has rejected his way of life and chose the side of good it is a widely held belief that I exist only for this purpose."

"What do you do in the meantime?"

"I fight against injustice, against all manner of villainy across the multi-verse."

"This brings you satisfaction?"

"It does much in same way as hunting brings you satisfaction. In the end when I face Darkseid for our final battle even if we both perish, I will die a happy man. We have been engaged in this battle for eons and I know that it will end someday and if I survive I question what I will do when it is over."

"There is always hunting."

"Is that why you spend so much of your time out here? Hunting alone?"

"For me the battle is indeed over and by being here, hunting in the wilderness I have simply returned to my roots. I have been trained as a warrior, a hunter since birth it's the only thing I know."

"After this experience I can see how hunting has filled the void, but there is no substitute for battle."

"Truer words were never spoken."

Shortly after their conversation Orion regained his sight. Artemis suggested that they return to her base camp and settle in for the night. They walked side by side in silence; the earlier tension was gone, replaced by the camaraderie shared between two soldiers who had won a battle. Orion carried the carcass of the Corazon with ease as they continued their journey and finally reached the clearing where Artemis had been camping.

.

" Let's take it down stream; we can gut it there." She suggested.

Orion nodded and followed Artemis. She grabbed a rope from a sack at the base of a large tree and hoisted it over the strongest branch.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked him with a smirk.

"No." he replied I've never actually had to eat what I have killed."

"Hold him while I tie his legs. You're not getting tiered are you?"

"No, I'm not tiered but I am hungry."

"According to legend, you're in for a treat, I hear Corazon meat is unbelievably delicious."

Artemis moved quickly, Orion assisted her in digging a ditch underneath the animal after she explained that she prefers to bury the parts deemed unfit for consumption. In one swift motion she cut the animal from stem to stern. Part of the Corazon's blood sprayed onto both of them. Artemis handed Orion a large sharp knife and together the two of them set about the task of skinning the animal and carving the meat into manageable pieces.

"Would you like me to start a fire?" he asked.

He gestured to the place where she had obviously had previous fires.

"That would speed things up. I know you are hungry but it will take at least an hour to cook this."

He silently set about the task while Artemis positioned the meat over the flames.

"We can bathe in the creek while we wait if you like, I'm sure we can find some fresh fruit to munch on."

He gave her a half smile and wearily followed her down a well-worn path through the forest. The farther they walked the louder the waterfall became when they reached the end of the trail they paused to soak in the natural beauty.

After removing her sandals and releasing her fiery hair Artemis dove confidently into the water and swam to the waterfall. Orion stood immobile at the water's edge watching the beautiful Amazon warrior relish the coolness of the falls.

"Orion! Join me! The water is magnificent!"

He hesitated for a brief moment then removed his boots, pants and shirt and surrendered himself to the soothing beauty of the falls. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he caught her looking at him. When he turned to face her she quickly swam to the shore. After reaching dry land Artemis rose from the water, it was then that Orion allowed himself the pleasure of gazing upon the perfection of her body. Her apparel left little to the imagination. He had spent the better part of their day together respectfully averting his eyes. She grabbed his discarded clothing and dove back into the water taking them under attempting to wash away the bloodstains. He moved quickly to her side to protest.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I cannot deliver you to the palace tomorrow in blood soaked clothing. The queen will be angry enough that I kept you in the forest all night."

"I will explain my absence to her, it isn't your fault that I wandered off and got lost."

"Nevertheless, it is best to wash away blood while it is fresh before the stains become permanent."

"You can never wash it away no matter what you do remnants of blood will always remain."

"I may be stepping out of line by asking but I sense that this conversation is about more than washing blood from clothing. Have you recently done something that you regret?"

He thought about the decison that he was going to have to make tomorrow and all of the things he would like to say to her, and the things they will never do. In that moment he knew that she would always be his deepest regret.

"It is rare that a day goes by without some regret."

He turned away from her and swam back to the falls. Artemis shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to the shore. After squeezing out the excess water she walked over to the rocks and laid Orion's pants and shirt in what was left of the sun.

"We only have about an hour of sunlight left, we can dry your clothes by the fire."

It suddenly occurred to Orion that he wasn't wearing anything except his underwear.

"I take it you're still hungry?"

"Starving!"

"There's an alcove not far from here with the freshest fruit on the island. We have to cross some rugged terrain to get there but believe me it will be worth it."

She smiled at him and stood on the shore waiting for him to climb out of the water. He returned her smile and swallowed his modesty as he rose from the stream. He tried to maintain eye contact with Artemis but she made no attempt to avert her eyes from his body. Her smile was instantly replaced by a look of shock and awe. Her eyes slid slowly over Orion's massive chest, arms and abs then boldly rested on his male part. By the time he reached the shore her visual attention had once again rested on his chest.

Artemis has always been considered an exceptionally tall Amazon she was aware that Orion was about a foot taller than she. Standing half naked in front of her completely blocking the sun he finally appeared to her as the God-like champion of New Genesis.

"Artemis? Artemis?"

She looked up at him slightly blushing, aware that he had caught her looking. He decided to pretend not to notice because he needed to divert her attention from his body as her gaze had started an erection.

"Let's get to that alcove before I starve to death."

After a brief pause she nodded in agreement and they started up the path that led to the alcove. The duo reached their destination within minutes, Orion marveled at its beauty, while Artemis began selecting ripe fruit and putting it in her sack. She tossed him a Themyscarian plen and he bit into it right away nodding with satisfaction.

"Its delicious." He said.

"I knew you would like it."

"It will be dark soon."

"Are you worried about getting back to camp?"

"The fire will lead us there will it not?"

"Yes, and there's a full moon tonight, if we hurry we can watch the sunset, we're very close to the most scenic spot on the island."

"Lead the way."

Artemis and Orion sat next to each other on the edge of the highest point on Themyscaria. They silently enjoyed the beauty of the sunset. Orion was grateful to Artemis for sharing the beauty of the island with him and he wished that he could show her the beauty of his world.

For the first time in a long time he felt good, so good that he wanted to reach out and touch her but he respected her far too much to risk it. When the moon was high he broke the silence.

"That was beautiful, I thank you for sharing it with me."

"The pleasure was mine. I would ask you to return the favor someday but after tonight, I doubt our paths will ever cross again."

Orion was hurt by her words. His pain quickly became anger. He tried to keep the casual conversation going and mask his irritation but it was evident in his sharp response.

"Why do you think our paths will never cross again?"

She was surprised that he mentioned her comment and intrigued because he seemed a bit angry.

"You came here to select a bride, I assume that when your task is complete you will return to New Genesis."

"Of course I will but that doesn't mean- that I can't- that we won't-"

"Remain friends? We will always be friends Orion, this day; this night will never be forgotten. Let's get back to camp the Corazon is probably done."

He looked at her, and then he looked at the moon trying to absorb everything he could about the night, about the moment. He didn't argue with her because he knew she was right. Tonight is all they had, tomorrow he would have to choose a mate and shortly after that he would return to his world, to his quest, to his life without her.

Artemis felt very comfortable during the walk back to camp. She felt that their friendship had deepened enough for her to ask questions.

"You're not at all what I expected. "

"Oh? I'm almost afraid to ask, but what exactly were you expecting?"

"I don't know a large, angry, unforgiving, intense, menacing, merciless God like imposing figure. "

He was slightly amused by this.

"You don't think I fit the bill?"

"Not exactly. You're certainly large and angry, very intense, slightly menacing but hardly God like."

"_Slightly _menacing?"

"Don't be offended Orion it takes a lot more than red eyes, a scowl and super strength to frighten me."

He stopped and smiled at her in spite of himself and released a small chuckle.

"What do you find so amusing?" she asked.

"You frightened. I can't conceive of anything that would frighten you."

"Believe it or not, there are a few things that I fear."

"What could one as brave as you possibly fear?" He asked.

Artemis was nervous. She trusted him to some extent but she wondered if she should reveal her deepest fear. After reviewing her options she decided to take a chance.

"My unspoken desires frighten me."

"Unspoken? It is difficult to imagine you holding your tongue."

"I do tend to speak my mind on most matters but at times what I feel is beyond my understanding."

He immediately recognized a shift in her demeanor.

"These desires are they-"

"Physical? For the most part, I am fine during the day but they often dominate my nights by invading my dreams."

"Why is it that you choose not to act on them?

"Because I am a warrior. And I know that it is unnatural for me to have these desires."

"You are fighting a losing battle Artemis. The flesh wants what it wants; reason and desire are total strangers. I know what it means to be driven, to have a destiny and a purpose, to deny yourself the things you desire most because you cannot afford to allow yourself become distracted. But if you are not careful your fear itself will become a distraction."

"I am a warrior Orion there is no room in my life for anything else. The Amazons of Themyscaria are different from my tribe, I am a Bana. We are descendents of Anitope, Hippolyta's sister. We are not immortal we must procreate in order to continue our bloodline. A Bana's destiny is determined at birth by our high priestess. Some of us are ordained leaders, some are breeders but most of us are warriors with a single goal and purpose. I am afraid because I do not understand why I have these feelings. If they continue and I act upon them it will upset the balance of things."

Orion absorbed her revelation. His heart broke for her until he remembered what she told him earlier today.

"It is apparent that your words of wisdom don't apply to you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Hours ago you told me that I have the power to choose my destiny. Yet here you are denying yourself because you believe that you were pre destined not to fulfill your own needs."

"That was different."

"How so? I took your words of wisdom to heart and I believe that you can have everything you want if you choose to. Be the master of your destiny Artemis do not continue to fear what you want most. Fear is no respecter of persons. You may regard me as one of the most powerful beings in the universe and in my lifetime I have never really known fear yet here I stand terrified by the prospect of choosing a mate."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I would do anything to bring high father back. He is my father, the one that raised me and he is the one who convinced me that I could rise above my lineage."

"Rise above your lineage? Why would you want to do that? You should be proud of who you are."

"The power I posses comes with a price, my secret fear, is that someday I will become what my father is."

"I meant what I said, you have the power to change who and what you become, ultimately we choose our own fates."

"Once upon a time I shared that belief but recent events have left me in doubt. I have told this to no one, but I am entrusting my secret to you, with each day, I grow stronger, both my power and my rage are becoming increasingly difficult to control. High father always had the answers he had a way of controlling me and helping me control myself, I need that now more than ever, I need him, without his knowledge who knows what I may become. "

"I have known you but a few hours and I can see that you are an honest, noble warrior. Darkseid may have given you life but he does not posses the power to determine what you do with his gift."

Her words struck a chord with him it was true they had only known each other just a few hours yet he had already gained her trust and he could tell that trust did not come easy for her. He was also stunned by his own willingness to confide in her she now knew his darkest secret yet here she stood, fearless, without judgment offering him words of encouragement. This revelation softened him he realized that he was in the company of someone who understood him and believed wholeheartedly that he had the strength to rise above his identity.

"You don't mince words Artemis."

"No, I don't and there are many who would have my head for it but I can only speak truth. It is not an easy lot for our kind; true warriors like us are a dying breed, ancient relics to some. You are a good man Orion you must cling to that. Perhaps we do not do things the way others would prefer but as long as our hearts our true at the end of the day in our actions we answer only to ourselves."

The meal was thoroughly enjoyed by both parties. They shared a finely fermented Amazonian wine and exchanged many stories of triumph and defeat. Artemis had a weakness for wine. It left her euphoric and uninhibited in both her thoughts and her actions.

"Did you enjoy our meal?" she asked.

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"You have been very quiet."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do. I don't envy your task; it must be difficult to choose a mate among so many beautiful women."

"I honestly haven't given it much thought. It is difficult to be here on Themyscaria when I am needed elsewhere. "

"Elsewhere?"

"Right before my arrival we received a distress call from Spartica."

"Spartica?"

"It is a primitive planet I have liberated many times before. Once again a tyrannical king has risen to power and they need me to help free its citizens."

"They do not have an army? "

"They do but their soldiers are mostly artisans and rebels."

"It would behoove you to train them, teach them to fight for themselves so they will no longer need you to intervene."

"Train them? What you are suggesting makes sense but I am ill equipt for that task. I haven't the time nor the patience to train an army; it is far easier for me to simply vanquish the evil."

"You would only need to train a handful, they could act as generals and teach the rest."

"I will take that into consideration."

"Orion, I need to apologize to you for what Ii did earlier today."

"Apologize? You have done nothing to merit an apology."

"Yes I did, and you were very kind about it but it was wrong of me to look at you the way I did when you climbed out of the water."

"That was nothing it didn't bother me at all."

"If you had looked upon me in that manner I would have carved your eyes out. "

"I have to confess that I did look at you Artemis."

"I know, but you had the decency to turn away when I caught you."

They both laughed and Artemis poured more wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe." She said with a sly smile and a chuckle.

"The wine doesn't seem to be affecting you like it's affecting me." she stated.

"Perhaps not. I do feel a bit more relaxed I'm not sure if it's the wine or the company but I find you very easy to talk to."

"Since you are in a forgiving mood I have another confession to make. When you were getting dressed by the fire I stole another glance. I knew it was wrong but I have never seen a man before."

Orion hid his embarrassment and tried to re- assure her that he was not angered by her actions.

"If I lived in a world where there were no women I doubt that I would have contained my curiosity as well as you did."

"Are all men as massive as you or are you blessed because you're a God?"

He openly blushed at this.

"I'm not sure; I've never looked at other men."

This amused Artemis completely and she began to laugh hysterically and because of the contagious nature of her laughter Orion followed suit.

"I could tell by the way you handled the Corazons that you are very strong." She commented.

"I hold my own."

"Are you stronger than superman?"

"We are evenly matched."

"If necessary do you believe that you could defeat him?"

"I cannot say for sure, we have always fought on he same side. But if or when the time comes I believe that I would find a way to take him down."

Hearing his response increased her attraction to him and raised her curiosity about his abilities.

"Care to spar?"

"Spar? With you? I'm afraid I have you at a disadvantage."

"Oh really? Is it because of your strength? Or is it because I'm woman?"

"You are not a woman you are an Amazon. This has little to do with strength I have you at a disadvantage because you are slightly intoxicated."

Artemis rose to her feet and swayed a bit she walked to a nearby tree and ripped off two fairly large leafless branches.

"I am told that I do my best fighting when I am under the influence."

As she spoke she tossed one of the branches to Orion. He caught it and walked towards her.

"You cannot defeat me."

"Care to wager on that?"

"You sound sure of yourself or is that the wine talking?"

"Actually, you are the one who is at a disadvantage in this fight. Super-powered beings tend to rely too heavily on strength. A good warrior can defeat any opponent using strategy and skill."

As she spoke she caught him off guard with her branch and knocked him to the ground. Instead of being angry Orion was elated he decided to play along with her, he loved a good fight.

"Let's discuss the terms of this wager." He said as he rose to his feet.

"Best two out of three falls wins. I'm already up by one." She declared as she began to circle him.

"If I win, I get the last of the wine."

"What do I get if I win?"

"I don't know, what do you want Orion?"

His eyes quickly raked over her perfect body. But he knew he had to banish his lustful thoughts and request something she would not find offensive. But at the same time he did not want to pass on the opportunity to get close to her.

"I want to kiss you."

"Kiss me? A kiss?" As she repeated his request she giggled.

"This amuses you?"

"Well you caught me off guard."

She giggled out of nervousness. His comment had genuinely confused her. She knew that he enjoyed being with her but she never imagined that he would want to kiss her. Perhaps he pities me, she thought to herself. Maybe it was a bad idea, telling him about her unspoken desires.

Orion tried to use the distraction to his advantage. He attempted to strike her with his branch but she made a series of defensive counter moves and dashed out of range. After she recovered she tried to deliver a quick blow but Orion was too fast he ducked, grabbed her branch and slammed her to the ground.

"I guess we're even."

As she spoke she smiled and offered him her hand. Shortly after he helped her rise to her feet the sparring resumed. She used his strength against him and delivered several blows to his head and chest. He was impressed by her skills and at first he went easy on her but when he realized that she was truly a force to be reckoned with he began to spar with her in earnest. The fight went on for twenty minutes or so and just when it seemed that they would have to call it a draw Orion reached for her branch and accidentally pulled her top loose and caught a glimpse of her exposed breasts. In the moment he took to drink in her beauty Artemis saw her opening and knocked him backwards before he fell to the ground he grabbed her, made a move and managed to end up on top of her pinning her to the ground. He was close to her now, closer than he ever thought possible. The weary warriors paused in this position panting wildly attempting to catch a breath. Her face was inches from his and he felt the heat of her bare chest against his. He desperately wanted to kiss her, to take her and make her unspoken desires a thing of the past. Artemis made no attempt to free herself she was limp beneath him and at that moment he knew that what she had was his for the taking. But in her altered state he could not bring himself to take advantage of the situation. She was unlike any woman he had ever met and her respect meant more to him than his raw desire to have her. Before he rose, he kissed her gently on the forehead and closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath to drink in the smell of her. In the end Orion did the only thing that he could do, he released her. As he tore himself away from her body he knew that this was yet another decision he would live to regret.

Later he sat across from her by the fire and took a long swig of the wine and handed her the last of it. Initially she refused his kind gesture.

.

"You fought well my friend to the victor go the spoils."

"You have been very hospitable, giving you the wine is the least I can do."

He watched her take another drink and she smiled at him as she wiped the remnants from her lips. He returned her smile and offered her his hand. Initially she cocked her head to the side and hesitated before accepting his hand and sitting next to him. He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Orion, this has been an enjoyable experience, one that I will never forget."

"Nor will I."

He draped his arm across her shoulder the wine had finally taken its toll on her and in a final gesture of trust she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep. When her breathing became steady, he lifted her into his arms and gently placed her on the ground close to the fire. Feeling weary he lay down next to her and drifted off to sleep as well.

The next day she escorted him back to the palace and they were both saddened that it was time for their companionship to come to an end. Before he walked away, Orion turned to her and said,

"Artemis, my friend, I give thanks to the Fates that we met. The kindness you have shown me is as valuable as my life, and I am a better man for knowing you."

"I treasure our friendship also, Orion. You are a fine man and a great warrior I bless our time together."

Extending her arm, they shared a warrior's embrace. And Artemis walked away. Orion stood for a time watching her disappear into the forest and the sound of his heartbreak was almost audible.

As Artemis walked to her home she was overcome by her sadness and it confused her.

"Tomorrow, he will be joined with one of my sisters this is of no concern to me." So why dose this bring me pain?"

For once in her life she toyed with the idea of giving in to her longings. She had finally met a male she considered worthy but he was beyond her reach. A tear drifted from her eye and she looked to the heavens searching for rain but to her surprise the water was coming from her own eyes.

Orion walked tentatively towards the palace he wanted to look back, to take one final glance at her but he denied himself the pleasure because in the end it would only increase his pain. He thought about breaking his agreement with the queen and pursing Artemis on his own but he knew in his heart that he could never be so selfish. He had to make this sacrifice for his people. As soon as he reached the place steps several members of the royal guard rushed to greet him.

"Orion of New Genesis, our queen has ordered us to escort you to your quarters."

At this point he was only half listening to what was said, he did not protest, defeated, he let the guards lead him to his quarters.

Within the hour Scott and Barda Free heard about Orion's return and they immediately rushed to his quarters.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been scouring he universe trying to find you!" yelled Scott.

"We thought you changed your mind and went home but your boom tube showed no activity and we when we found your mother box we really started worrying that maybe your enemies had a hand in your disappearance." Added Barda.

"Where were you last night?" Scott asked.

"I went for a walk and I got turned around."

"You camped out in the forest?"

"Not exactly, an Amazon huntress took pity on me, she gave me shelter last night and a good meal then she escorted me back here. "

"During your ill-fated walk I hope you came to a decision about which candidate will be your bride."

He didn't answer, he shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass of water.

"its time you took this seriously Orion, in less than an hour your time will be up and I am sure that word of your return has reached the queen's ears by now! Orion? Are you listening to me?"

At the thought of choosing a mate, Orion's mind went back to that brief moment when he first saw Artemis perched on a tree branch, bow drawn…

"Orion! What's up with you? You were a million miles away."

"I was distracted; it wasn't my intention to alarm you."

Barda had been quietly observing the conversation. She studied Orion's face and realized that something about him had changed.

"That woman, the Amazon hunter, you're quite taken with her aren't you?"

He was surprised by her perceptiveness, and he lowered his head in frustration.

"Her name is Artemis, and she is unlike anyone I have ever met."

"What happened between you two last night? Did you-"

"Of course not! I would never dishonor a true warrior in such a manner!"

"That's not what I was talking about! I was going to ask if you had opened your heart to her. It's obvious that you have very strong feelings."

"It doesn't matter what I feel, I gave Hippolyta my word my fate is sealed."

"Your feelings do matter! If your heart tells you to be with her then-."

"Barda, I know you mean well and you are right about Artemis, I am quite taken with her, if I had the time I would do everything within my power to win her hand. But in reality, my time is up and if there is even the slightest chance that this Orb can bring Izaya back-."

"I think its time you stopped playing the martyr for once and started thinking about your own needs for a change!"

"Artemis was not among the volunteers."

"That's because she didn't know you."

"She doesn't _know _me now, we went hunting Barda that's all, we talked and enjoyed each other's company I doubt that she's willing or interested in leaving her home to spend eternity traipsing around the universe with me."

"How do you know that? You said it yourself this woman is a warrior! A true warriors home is in battle. What have you got to lose by asking her? After you make your choice you will leave this place with a bride and you will probably never see Artemis again. Don't you think you owe it to yourself and to her to see if she has feelings for you as well?"

He paused to soak it all in.

Scott took this opportunity to inject the voice of reason into the conversation.

"Barda, is it wise to encourage him to pursue Artemis? From what I have heard about her, during her tenure as wonder woman she wasn't very diplomatic."

"Diplomacy isn't Orion's way either."

"That's exactly my point. Artemis is hot headed and impulsive, two qualities he should not be looking for in a wife."

Orion immediately rose to her defense.

"You're wrong about her Scott! Artemis is not one to rush into any situation without analyzing it first. Besides, you don't know her like I do, it is true, she is quick with her sword and may seem cold to some but I find her frankness refreshing."

"Those are fine qualities on a battlefield but this isn't about her fighting skills it's about what kind of wife she would make for you."

"Scott, I see nothing wrong with Orion choosing a mate based on what she can do on the battlefield. Fighting is a big part of our lives and if he finds himself more attracted to a woman who can effectively wield a sword then I say more power to him. He has to choose one of them why shouldn't he select the one he that cares for?"

"What is going to happen when these two hot heads go into battle together?"

"I'll tell you what is going to happen their opponent will be in for the fight of their life!"

"Mother box can't rein both of them in!"

"Maybe its time we stopped holding Orion back and just let him do what he was born to do."

Once again, while Scott and Barda continued to debate over what kind of woman he should choose Orion quietly slipped away and found refuge on the balcony of his quarters. He weighed the pros and cons of what Barda said to him. She was right he had nothing to lose by asking for her. What if by some miracle she gave him her hand. Then what? He had come to care for her deeply and her skills would be an asset to their cause. He asked himself, how selfish would it be for me to take her into battle knowing that if she perished her death would be final?

Scott and Barda spotted him on the balcony he appeared to be more confused than ever. Barda gave Scott a nod, encouraging him to speak with Orion. While Scott made his way outside to talk to his friend Barda left the room giving the two men privacy.

"I hope we didn't offend you with our discussion about Artemis. I know we have a tendency to overstep our bounds but we only want what's best for you."

"I am aware of that and I am taking your words to heart."

"You were right, I don't know her as you do so it was wrong of me to give credence to what I have heard about her."

"Your sources were not too far off base. Artemis is a lot like me in both her thoughts and her actions. I know how I can let my rage get the best of me sometimes. It makes perfect sense that you believe that it would be wise for me to choose someone who would help me fight against my darker urges. I have witnessed how you have helped Barda control her violent instincts."

"I want the same thing for you Orion. Having a wife that will encourage you to make good choices is invaluable. Barda brings out the best in me it may appear that I am the one helping her but she has helped me to overcome my past and embrace the future."

"Artemis has done that for me as well. When I was with her, for the first time in my life I felt completely accepted as I am. Barda has adjusted her point of view because of her marriage to you. I have watched her become a somewhat peaceful well adjusted person and I am happy for her but I am simply not capable or willing to make a transformation."

.

"Barda changed because she wanted to, I can't take credit for that."

"I am not criticizing who or what Barda has become, fleeing Apokolis with you was a wise decision."

"She didn't change her outlook because of me she changed because she wanted to. Barda is living her life as the person she always wanted to be."

"Perhaps you are correct but what works for you isn't the same as what works for me. I have had this void, this feeling of loneliness, rage and sadness my whole life. Last night, I was able to let go of all that I was with someone who seemed to enjoy being with me the way I am right now. I have heard the old earth adage that opposites attract but I found peace by being with a woman who is so much like me in her thinking that there was no room for criticism or declarations on how I need to change."

"I see what you are getting at. Being accepted as is, that's something that I take for granted. If this woman makes you feel good about yourself then you should marry her, who am I to suggest that you deny your feelings."

"I wish it were that simple."

"It is that simple my friend, you see something you want, you go after it. Barda was right, don't you think you owe it to yourself and to her to see if she has feelings for you as well? If you walk away now you will leave with your pride but you will forever carry the ghost of what might have been. Go to her now and if she rejects you at least you will walk away knowing that you did everything you could to make your night with her last a lifetime."

When Artemis returned to her home she was enthusiastically greeted by her sisters. A bonfire was prepared in her honor and everyone present had the pleasure of tasting what was left of the Corazon meat. Amaya, a superior Bana Amazon made inquiries about the hunt.

"I take it your hunt was a success?" Amaya asked.

"Aren't they always?" Artemis replied.

"While you were gone, you missed all of the excitement. Hippolyta has been throwing a fit! She hosted a huge feast for the New Gods where Orion was to choose a mate and he just disappeared. That's not the half of it, you should have been there Artemis, she presented him with the best of both tribes, real beauties, he didn't talk to any of them he acted disinterested and walked out right after dinner. Hippolyta was a fool to think he would honor such an agreement."

"You mustn't speak ill of our queen."

"Our queen? She _was_ our queen until she made this ridiculous agreement. I don't understand why she didn't just give them the Orb. The very thought of one of us being joined with the son of Darkseid is an outrage, it's a fate worse than death!"

"He is nothing like his father."

"How would you know? You went on your hunt days before the queen made her announcement. I pity the one he chooses, he'll probably dispose of her as soon as he leaves Theymscaria."

"Orion would never do that."

""How can you defend a God you know nothing about?

"Because I know him. Orion has proven himself to be trustworthy, and I am certain that he will keep his word."

"Why are you so certain? How do you know him?"

Realizing that her friend would not let this drop Artemis offered an explanation.

"I know what kind of man he is, what kind of God."

"But how-."

"Because I met him in the forest last night while I was on the hunt. He was lost and I offered to take him back to the palace."

"He was with you last night? If the queen knew she would have your head!"

"He joined me and helped vanquish the Corazons, but by then it was too late to go to the palace so he camped out with me last night."

"You are still intact aren't you? He didn't take liberties with you?"

"Of course not! Honestly Amaya, you should refrain from making judgments about someone you do not know."

Everyone could see that Artemis was irritated by Amaya's comments. This revelation surprised them all.

"So tell us sister, what is he really like?"

"Orion is a true warrior in every sense of the word. One would think that a being who posses such power would never sacrifice himself for the greater good but protecting the innocent is his life's work."

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you are quite taken with him."

"Taken? I'm not sure what you mean by that but I admit that I have a great admiration for him and his quest and I believe that the woman he chooses will be fortunate to have him as a mate."

Later when Artemis was grooming the horses Amaya paid her a visit.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time back there, by the time I realized that you had feelings for him it was too late."

"You have been teasing me since we were children, if you were to take on a serious persona I would not know how to react."

"Artemis listen-"

"Don't Amaya. I know what you are going to say."

"Just between you and me, what happened last night?"

"I told you, we went hunting."

"And?"

"And we caught the Corazon and had it for dinner."

"How was it?"

"It was delicious."

"I wasn't asking about the meal."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"You seem different; your experience with him changed you."

"I can assure you that I am the same woman you have always known."

"No, you are not. You're softer, more introspective and I sense a deep sadness."

"I am fine."

"Who are you kidding? Look at you! You are practically gushing at the mere mention of his name! You don't have to put up a front; it's me you're talking to. I know all about your frustration, your boredom and your desire to-."

"I told you those things in confidence, not so you can throw them in my face!"

"You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings; it's only natural to-."

"It is not natural and you know it! We are warriors Amaya! We live for battle! There is no room in our lives for males or feelings!"

"Just because you have denied yourself in the past doesn't mean you have to continue to live this way. Many of our sisters have chosen to lay with men and they have gone on to live happy fulfilling lives."

"That is not my path!"

"It seems that the fates have shown you differently! You said it yourself that any woman would be lucky to have him as a mate why can't that woman be you?"

"Need I remind you that I am not a breeder, procreating is not my calling."

"What if the high priestess was wrong?"

"My skills have proven otherwise."

"Have they? Who's to say that a woman cannot be both a warrior and a lover of men?"

"Your words are close to treason."

"My words are truth. A truth you refuse to acknowledge!"

"What would you have me do Amaya? As we speak he is choosing the woman he will spend eternity with I cannot force his hand! He will remain someone whom I respect and admire, nothing more. I have come to accept this and treasure our brief time together, that my friend is the end of it so if you will excuse me, I will gather my belongings and return to the hunt."

As Artemis was speaking Amaya looked over her shoulder and spotted Orion in the distance.

"I will excuse you but I don't think he will."

As Amaya spoke she turned Artemis around so that she could see Orion approaching. He was riding one of the queen's horses thundering down the hill with a look of sheer determination in his eyes, once he reached the two women he dismounted and approached them. Artemis was so stunned to see him that she could not speak.

"Orion of New Genesis, I am called Amaya, it is a pleasure to meet you my liege."

He gave her a nod then focused his attention on Artemis.

"I have come to speak with Artemis."

"Of course you have." She interjected giving him a knowing smile.

"Artemis my friend, I will take my leave, I wish you well."

Amaya abruptly disappeared into one of the empty stalls.

"I take it you have come to say farewell for good I am sure that you have made your choice by now."

"I have indeed come to a decision but I did not come here to say goodbye."

She looked up at him, puzzled by his words. Before she could respond he began to speak.

"When I came here I had only one thing in mind, bringing High father back to walk among us. And then fate intervened and my destiny intersected with yours. As you know, my deadline is upon me, I have to choose a mate or high father is lost to us forever. You have shown me what I never thought was possible, that I don't have to be alone on my quest that there is a woman who is strong enough to walk beside me. I don't have much to offer, I know I am not an easy man to live with nor am I easy on the eyes but my heart is true and if you give me your hand Artemis I swear to you on all that I hold dear that I will do everything within my power to give you the life you deserve."

Artemis was too stunned to answer. She felt her heart in her throat and her words escaped before she could process her thoughts.

"You wish to be joined with me? Do you realize what you are asking?"

At her words he swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly feeling defeated knowing that he had already lost her he let his heart unleash a final desperate plea.

"Join me in my quest, fight at my side I know that if you take this chance-"

Before he could finish his speech she thought about fate and choosing one's destiny. Realizing that this moment could be their last Artemis pushed her fear aside and followed her heart. She silenced him by tenderly resting her hand on his cheek, moving closer she looked up into his eyes and saw the truth in his words. Artemis had never felt the urge to be this close to anyone and she was so moved that she found herself overcome by her desire to feel his lips on hers. Instinctively he gently draped his hands around her waist and returned her gentle kiss with restrained passion. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the queen's chariot and her royal guard.

"Orion of New Genesis your time has come to an end, I demand to know who you have chosen." Shouted the queen.

He reluctantly released Artemis and approached her.

"Give me the name of your intended and we shall begin preparations for the ceremony."

He looked at the queen then he looked back at Artemis with pleading eyes and she gave him a nod. Then he boldly faced Hippolyta.

"I have chosen Artemis."

"Artemis? She was not among the amazons presented, choosing her is unacceptable."

Orion was growing angry and impatient with the queen and sensing his frustration Scott intervened.

"That was not our agreement your highness. You said that he had to choose a bride from among the amazons and Artemis is an Amazon is she not?"

"Artemis is one of my finest warriors I'm afraid you will have to name another."

"May I ask why?"

"Our warriors cannot bear offspring, most of the Bana women are warriors or hunters. The women I selected for you are all breeders."

Hearing this Scott was speechless but this revelation did not deter Orion or cause him to question his choice of a mate.

"I have no desire to continue my bloodline if her inability to procreate is the only reason for your objection then I believe we have come to an agreement."

The queen was puzzled by his response but unwilling to let this opportunity slip away. Looking at Orion she realized that even if she refused to relinquish the Orb he was not leaving Themyscaria without Artemis.

"Then so be it. Let it be known that the two will be joined at sunrise! Let the preparations begin!"

Later that evening Artemis sat alone in her room at the queen's palace. She was very uncomfortable and filled with uncertainty but she could not bring herself to regret her decision to be with Orion. Her mind replayed their day together and all the events that led up to him asking for her hand. Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on her door.

"You may enter!" she commanded.

Dianna, princess of Themyscaria rushed into the room.

"Artemis! I rushed here as soon as I heard the news!"

"It is good to see you little sister, I am pleased that you have returned to be a part of this ceremony."

"Surely you're not planning to participate in this madness?"

"Madness? If you are referring to my joining then you are mistaken."

"I know how loyal you are but this marriage is above and beyond your duties!"

"I am aware of that but you must understand that I accepted Orion's offer without being directed to do so. In the beginning, Hippolyta vehemently contested this union. She wanted him to choose someone more suitable."

"Then for the love of Hera! Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's nothing here for me Diana. I don't want to spend what's left of my days hunting creatures in the wilderness that may or may not exist. I am not like you. I am not the immortal chosen one. With him I can have the life that I want, fighting for a just cause. I am pleased that there is peace in our land but my talents are wasted here. It is my purpose, my destiny to fight until my last breath. I do not belong on this island anymore than I belonged in mans world."

"So you think you belong on New Genesis? Married to a man you do not love?"

"I know nothing of love princess only of respect, honor and longing. Unlike you I have desires and I have grown to realize that these yearnings are an important part of who I am. I feel a longing to be joined with a man. To experience physical pleasure, these desires have consumed my dreams for far too long."

"You are wrong Artemis, I too have desires and dreams but my mission overrules them."

"Do you deny yourself because of your mission? Or is it because the male that you desire is joined with another?"

Dianna turned away from Artemis in a futile attempt to hide her shame. Over the years her feelings for Kal had obviously become transparent.

"I see the way you look at him princess and the way he looks at you. It is foolish that you both deny yourselves want you really want."

"No it is not foolish Artemis, Ka-el and I are realistic about what can and cannot be. Honor is everything and vows are sacred. I would never condone anything physical or mental with a man who is betroth to another."

"I understand and admire your willingness to abide by your own principles but there are things that are bigger and more powerful than honor and responsibility. No one should be held hostage by the mistakes they have made. At some point desire overrules logic and you have to take a chance. I am at that crossroad right now and I have decided to follow my heart and my heart is telling me that beyond Orion there is no other."

Donna Troy entered the room but Dianna and Artemis were too engaged in their conversation to notice her.

"You don't realize what you're committing yourself to you're naïve when it comes to relationships one night is not long enough to know whether or not he's right for you."

"Dianna it is foolish to think that feelings can be measured by time. You are right; I have no experience in that arena but I have an unshakable fear that if I don't act now my chance at true happiness will be gone forever. One night is a short time to really get to know someone but I did and I would never believe that it is possible if I had not experienced it myself. All I know for sure is the thought of never seeing him again fills me with great sadness."

Donna announces her presence by weighing in on the topic at hand.

"It sounds a lot like love to me." Donna stated.

"Donna! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I heard a rumor that Artemis was getting married, of course I thought it was a load of hooey so I came here to see for myself if it is indeed true."

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her Donna she's so stubborn that I can't get it through her thick skull that it's preposterous to marry a man she barely knows."

"Barely knows? That's not what I heard, is it true that you spent the night in the forest with him?"

"It is true, last night Orion joined me on my hunt and earlier today he asked me for my hand,"

"That's so romantic."

"Donna you're not helping"

"Dianna, don't be such a killjoy, I think it's great that Artemis has found a man she can share her life with maybe you should try doing the same."

"I would be happy for her if the circumstances were different. But the fact is she's committing herself to an arranged union! I'm furious with my mother for setting this in motion! She should have simply given the New Gods the Mizarian Orb, we have no use for it."

"I won't pretend to understand Hippolyta's motives. But I trust Artemis and I don't believe that she would agree to anything under duress."

"Donna, do you honestly think that this arrangement can possibly come to a positive conclusion? You don't know Orion like I do, I have fought at his side and I know that he has a horrendous temper, in battle his mantra is annihilate first and ask questions later."

"Listen to yourself Dianna, your description of him sounds a lot like a certain Bana Amazon we both know and love."

"Donna is right; Orion and I are of the same mind. We share many of the same philosophies."

Donna reinforced what Artemis was saying.

"Dianna who are we to stand in the way of her happiness?"

"He is a dangerous man with very powerful enemies."

"He is not a man Dianna."

"All the more reason to fear him. I have spoken with him about this union and I sense that he cares for you deeply I fear, that as a result of those feelings, you will become a target for anyone who wants to hurt him!"

"I have no fear of Darkseid or his minions if he dares to raise a hand against me he will feel the fury of my wrath. Fighting darkness is in my blood, it's my nature. I have no fear of death. Orion and I are of the same mind, warriors like us can never be peaceful or domesticated. Our kind dies in battle. He truly understands that. So, if it is my fate to die at the hands of Darkseid then I will embrace it."

"What has happened to you my friend? You are usually more practical; every decision you make is carefully measured but what you are about to do is completely insane!"

"How dare you question my sanity? I have not changed! I weighed my options and I made this choice with a clear mind!"

In the heat of the argument Dianna took note of her friends unflinching devotion to Orion. In that moment she realized the error of her ways.

"I don't doubt you or your sanity, I'm sorry Artemis, it was not my intention to anger you, Donna is right the only thing that matters is your happiness and if you truly believe that you will find what you're longing for in this union then I wish you well my sister."

Dianna's words eased her anger and Artemis realized that her friend only had her best interest at heart.

"Thank you for giving me your blessing. I know that your only concern is my well being and I am fortunate to have a friend who cares enough to try to protect me from making a bad decision."

Artemis and Dianna shared a warm embrace.

"As much as I have enjoyed this reunion I must meet with the high priestess before sunset."

"Is this part of the ritual?" Asked Donna.

"No, I have questions, I seek guidance."

Artemis gave her friends a small smile and quickly left the room.

"Donna, doesn't she seem really nervous?"

"Of course she is nervous, all brides have pre-wedding jitters. Though I suspect that she is more nervous about what happens after the ceremony."

Dianna ignored Donna's attempt at humor and her concern for her friend resurfaced.

"Now that she is gone I want you to be honest with me Donna. Do you really think that Artemis is making the right decision? She barely knows him."

"Time is not a guarantee that a marriage will work Dianna. Terry and I dated for over a year and you know how that ended."

"But they are practically strangers, I wonder if she is fully aware of the extent of Orion's temper."

"Artemis has a short fuse too. Besides, who are we to judge how deeply they are acquainted? I don't know Orion but I do know Artemis and from what I have heard about him it sounds to me like they are the perfect match."

"Donna, I fear that the two of them together is like pouring gasoline on a blazing fire. Who will be the voice of reason?"

"When have you ever known Artemis to respond to reason? It's against her very nature. "

"I can't argue with you there."

"Opposites attract but do they stay together? I am beginning to see that maybe it is wise to chose someone who is more like you, someone with the same wants needs and desires."

"It sounds as if you have had a major epiphany does this have anything to do with your relationship with Dick?"

"Yes and no. A few days ago, Dick and I spent the evening in a hospital with Fire."

"Fire? Is she okay? I didn't know that she had been injured."

"Physically she is fine but she was an emotional wreck because her husband was injured during our fight with the Mokunds. We stayed with her until her friends arrived. I was both fascinated and envious of her absolute devotion to him."

"What is his prognosis?"

"He may have lost the use of his left arm but he is no longer critical. During her time with us she spoke about her love for her him, how their friendship evolved into something more. She told us that because they have such a deep friendship and understanding of each other that they don't have to "work at keeping their love alive. "

"Successful relationships require work Donna."

"There was a time when I believed that but now I'm beginning to see that when you are with the right person you don't have to work at it, everything just seems to fall into place."

Artemis entered the chambers of the high priestess with reverence. Medina had recently assumed the role after the death of her mother. Long ago, Medina's mother was one of the few Bana Amazons who had refused Circe's gift of immortality.

"Artemis, it is good to see you again."

"My eyes are delighted by the sight of you as well priestess."

"Stop being so formal, we practically grew up together."

"I must show reverence for your position."

"Sit, we have much to discuss."

"I have questions."

"Of course you do. You will find that I am not like my mother Artemis, I have been blessed with the gift of prophecy and I am also a seer.

"So I have heard. As you know I met a man-."

"No my friend, you did not meet a man you met a God. I have seen all that has transpired between you and I was not surprised by any of it. I knew, even when we were children that you were bound for greatness. Do you remember when I hit my head while we were diving from the Oragon Falls?"

"I have never forgotten. It was my fault you were injured I should have been watching you more closely."

"After all these years you are still blaming yourself? I may have been younger, and smaller but I made my own choice. When I was unconscious that day I had my first vision, I didn't understand it at the time but I saw you leading a vast army, millions of soldiers and you had such great power."

Medina strolled to the fire and stared intently at the flames.

"Am I making a mistake?" asked Artemis.

Medina did not answer her. She closed her eyes tightly and summoned Artemis by extending her hand.

"My mother was not entirely wrong about you. You are a true warrior in every sense of the word. "Joining" with Orion has always been your destiny she knew that someday you would become a Goddess."

"I am confused. Why would she withhold this from me?"

"My mother was loved and revered by our people and she served them well but she was not above jealousy and hatred. She did not tell you because she hated you Artemis. Mother blamed you for my injury. Neglecting to tell you of your destiny was her way of exacting revenge."

Artemis remained stoic but inside her anger swelled.

"All of my years of yearning, the dreams, the confusion, was punishment for an act I committed as a child?"

"I know it has been difficult for you, at times unbearable. I cannot atone for the injustice committed against you. The only comfort I can offer you is truth. You are not a breeder; it is not within your purpose to become a lover of men. Your fate has not changed; your intended is a God so our rules do not apply to this union. Go now, and embrace what the Gods have given you. Your path will not be an easy one, loving Orion will bring you great pain, possibly death and unspeakable joy."

"I do not understand-."

"I have told you all that I see, all that I know, the rest is up to you."

When Artemis left the chamber of the high priestess she had more questions than answers. How could pain and death lead to joy? She wanted to go to him, to tell him what the high priestess had said but it was forbidden she would not see Orion again until the ceremony at sunset tomorrow.

Artemis spent the better part of the night tossing and turning, tormented by Medina's prophecy. Her visit with the high priestess had brought her a small measure of comfort. She no longer felt guilty about her desires. Even knowing that her life with Orion would be difficult she never considered changing her plans. Regardless of what Medina had told her Artemis had given Orion her word so in her eyes there was no turning back. As she lay in bed she thought about what the future would hold for her.

On the day of the wedding the palace was filled with activity. The Bana amazons who accepted the union surrounded Artemis and worked diligently to assist her in preparing for the ceremony. Artemis appeared to be in good spirits but inside she was fearful of what was coming. While she had no regrets about accepting Orion's offer she was very uncomfortable about going into a situation in which she had no experience and little knowledge. She thought about her disagreement with Dianna and had forgiven her for questioning her decision she disagreed with her friend, but she felt honored by Dianna's determination to protect her.

Whenever Artemis went into battle she always had a clear head, a plan, and a strategy. Being joined with a man is something she knew little about. When the time to exchange vows grew near she consulted the only Amazon she knew and trusted who had full knowledge of the experience.

Donna Troy entered her chambers overcome with joy, full of happiness for her friend and more than willing to offer advice and share her experience.

"Donna! Your presence brings me great joy!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need information."

"About what?""

The joining, being intimate with a man. I understand the dynamics of it but with him it hardly seems possible."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen his man parts I stole a glance during our time together and when I think about what we must do in order to be joined I cannot imagine it bringing me anything but pain."

Donna could not contain her laughter.

"I am glad that my plight amuses you."

"Oh Artemis! I am not laughing at you or your distress, its just that- well using the term "man parts" that is something I have never heard before. You shouldn't be alarmed by the size of him believe me, someday that part of him will bring you unspeakable joy."

"The high priestess said something yesterday that leads me to believe that I am in for a great deal of pain."

"The first time is always physically painful but it's the emotional side of the act that exacts the highest price. Giving yourself to a man involves complete surrender."

"I don't understand what you are saying, what must I surrender?"

"You must surrender everything, mind, heart, body and soul. But believe me Artemis if he is indeed the man for you the experience will bring you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. It is the closest you can get to another sentient being and during the act, being that close to the man you love will make you feel so complete."

"Your words are beautiful but you speak in riddles, and of things I do not understand."

"I know that you don't understand you won't understand any of it until it happens. The best advice that I can give you is to trust him, trust your feelings for him and let your guard down. Forget what you know and have seen give in to what you feel."

"Again you speak in riddles, I know that you mean well but Donna what I need is facts and truth. How do I go about this? I simply do not know what is expected of me."

"Does he know that you are a virgin?"

"I did not tell him outright but it has been implied."

"Well you need to tell him men can be pretty dense. Telling him will make all the difference in the world. He needs to know your level of experience or in your case lack of experience so that he can treat you accordingly. Your virginity is a gift, the most precious gift that you can give to a man. And it is without question the greatest honor a wife can bestow upon a husband."

"What must I do to bring him pleasure?"

"Be completely honest with him and since he is the one with the experience, let him lead the way. And remember, sex might be uncomfortable in the beginning but believe me it gets better with time."

In another part of the palace the New Gods sat with Orion in silence nervously awaiting the start of the ceremony. Dianna was determined to have a word with the groom in a last ditch effort to convince him to call off the wedding. She knocked softly on the door; it was partially open she let herself in. Barda quickly greeted her.

"Dianna! It is so good to see you. "She said as she embraced her.

"I am pleased to see you as well."

"Is it time? Have you come to retrieve Orion?"

"The preparations are almost complete. I was hoping to have a word with Orion, is he here?"

"He's on the balcony, is something wrong? Did Artemis change her mind?"

"No she is getting dressed as we speak. May I speak with him?"

"Of course, I'm sure he will welcome your visit."

Dianna took a deep breath before heading outside to speak with

Orion.

"Dianna, come, I am pleased that you were able to be here today."

"I wish I could say the same. I came to speak with you about Artemis."

"I trust that she is well."

"She is fine but I am concerned about all of this. Artemis is very dear to me and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Hurt? I would never harm her."

"I'm afraid you already have. I will be as frank with you as I can. She has no idea what she is getting into."

"I am aware of my shortcomings and so is she."

"Are you? She is strong and confident but she has no knowledge of what it truly is to be with a man."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"The joining. In your world it is common for men and women to find physical pleasure with each other but Artemis is a virgin she has never been touched she will have to relinquish her innocence in order to marry you."

"I am fully aware of her purity and I will give her all the time she needs in order to have a physical relationship."

"No one told you? Time is something you do not have Orion, copulation is the most important part of the ceremony it is the only way that the two of you can be joined."

As soon as the realization of what was expected of him set in he found himself in a panic.

"Diana I didn't- well I have no intention of-."

"If you go through with this ceremony you will have no choice. On your world marriage vows are recited and the act of consummation occurs after the ceremony does it not?"

He silently nodded.

"The Joining is an ancient Bana Midgali ceremony where vows are exchanged but physical copulation is also part of the ceremony it is there that the two spiritually and physically become one."

"I had no idea."

He thought about how stunned Artemis had been when he asked for her hand.

"I didn't realize that when I asked her to- that she thought I expected her to-."

"It is obvious that you care for Artemis, now that you are fully aware of what she would have to do in order to marry you I hope you are prepared to call off the wedding."

He paused long enough to consider Dianna's words. When the true weight of what Artemis had agreed to hit him he had to sit down.

"Dianna, did she know? Did she know the details about the Joining?"

"Of course she knew, she is Bana it is their ancient trad-."

Dianna cut herself off the instant she saw what Orion was getting at. Before she could continue he interrupted her.

"I asked for her hand and she said yes knowing full well what went along with it. I am just as shocked as you are that she is willing to give me the gift of her innocence I do not take that lightly."

"You are taking all of this lightly! You have known her such a short time, there's no way you could possibly understand what this could do to her!"

"I know that she is not one to let her guard down or give of herself freely. So I know that saying yes to me was difficult for her but us being together meant enough to her that she is willing to make this sacrifice. Dianna I only contain my anger with you because I know that you are trying to protect someone you love but make no mistake my feelings for Artemis are genuine I would give my last breath to protect her. I cannot walk away from this I am both unable and unwilling to revoke my offer. I want to be with her. To have her at my side I had hoped that someday she would grow to love me and in time our bond of friendship would become something greater. Believe me If there is a way to avoid or delay consummating our union until she is better prepared then I will find it."

"So you are planning to go through with this?"

"If it is her wish. Rest assured Dianna that I would never take from her that which is not freely given."

"I'm sorry Orion, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would ever force your will on her, it's just that to some degree I feel responsible for my mother's actions."

"You're talking about Artemis dying in your place as Wonder Woman."

"You know about that?"

"She mentioned it. Dianna, Artemis bares no grudge against you or your mother over what happened. She has all but forgotten it and understood your mother's need to protect her own."

"Orion she has spoken those very words to me, and went on about how I need to forgive myself."

"We spoke at great lengths about you, Artemis admires and respects you as a sister and a friend. She is eternally grateful that you risked your life to go to Hades to help her fight her way out. "

"Apparently she left out the part about saving my life. Artemis and I were battling the white magician we were both at deaths door and she used the ounce of strength she had left to distract my attacker long enough for me to recover. So forgive me if I seem a little too interested in her fate but considering the great lengths she went to just to keep me alive I feel that it is my duty to look after her."

"You are every bit as over protective as she said you were and I still believe that I was right in telling her to be grateful that someone loves her enough to stick their nose in where it does not belong."

Orion caught her off guard. In all the years she had known him not once had she ever seen him smile when she looked at him she saw a warm, genuine smile and she returned it in spite of herself.

"I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this before."

"You love her don't you?"

"Beyond reason. And I swear to you on my honor that I will take care of your friend and treat her with the utmost respect."

"Then I guess your word will have to be enough."

The ceremony began with Artemis and the Bana Midgali warriors, led by the high priestess making a slow symbolic march out of the forest of the and onto the steps of the queen's royal palace. Dianna and Donna stood at Hippolyta's side with Orion, Scott Free and Light Ray. Orion wore a stoic expression but inside he anxiously awaited the moment when he and Artemis would once again stand face to face. It had only been a day since he had seen his bride and though Scott had thoroughly briefed him on what to expect he was fearful that she would change her mind leaving him with only with dashed hopes and the memory of the woman he could never leave behind. Their eyes met at a distance but even from afar he was struck by her beauty. She wore the same stoic facade and for the first time Light Ray was finally getting a glance at the woman who quickly stole his best friends heart.

"She is quite beautiful my friend, but does she ever smile?"

Orion knew that his friend was only trying to lighten a tense situation, as a reward he angrily glared at him giving him a harsh look to let him know that making jokes about his intended was off limits.

As soon as Artemis reached Orion's side the Bana priestess began to speak.

"Many of us will mourn the loss of our sister our greatest warrior, the one we call Artemis. But there are those of us who rejoice at her ascension. Artemis, your wisdom and knowledge and skills will be missed but it is clear that you have a higher purpose. Our Themyscarian sisters see this union as a supreme sacrifice but we who carry the Bana name know better. From this day forward Artemis will relinquish her title as Amazon warrior and ascend to her destiny as the Goddess Artemis of New Genesis."

The crowd began to cheer.

"No mortal man would ever have the strength to be worthy of our mightiest sister but Orion, God of New Genesis has indeed risen to the challenge. Artemis, I stand before you with the spirit of our ancestors in complete acceptance of the choice you have made. The vows you recite today are forever binding these are sacred vows that death itself cannot break. Are you prepared to relinquish your life of solitude and be joined for all eternity?"

"I am."

"And are you Orion, prepared to embrace both the Bana and Themyscarian laws that govern this union?"

"I am."

The high priestess stepped aside and gave Scott a nod signaling that it was time for him to deliver his part of the ceremony.

"We live our lives by a code that is foreign to most and as an emissary for my people I am proud that we have all come together today not only to join Orion and Artemis in matrimony but to join the Gods of New Genesis and all of the Amazons in a treaty of cooperation. We came here to obtain the Orb but we are gaining so much more. The joining as written is a symbolic union between a man and a woman but we all know that this is also a union between our world and yours."

"Orion, do you vow to honor and cherish Artemis in both your words and your deeds for all eternity?"

"I will."

"Artemis do you solemnly vow to honor and cherish Orion in both your words and your deeds?"

"I will."

If there is anyone present who objects to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Donna gave Dianna a quick glance, she smiled letting her know that at last she had given her blessing to the marriage.

"Then by the power vested in me by the source and all the Gods of New Genesis I now pronounce you joined. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

The couple turned to face each other and Orion briefly hesitated before giving Artemis a tender kiss.

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating the union. Food and drink were plentiful and all who witnessed the historical event were treated with the best that the palace had to offer along with the queen's favor. The time finally came when the bride and groom were sent to the finest accommodations to carry out the final part of the joining.

Orion was very happy but plagued with questions when he was finally alone with Artemis he sought answers.

"During our night together in the forest you asked me why I had agreed to this arrangement and now I am asking you the same. Are you doing this because you love me? Or are you here because you miss the excitement of battle?"

"As I told you before I know nothing of love all I know is the emptiness and pain I felt when we said our goodbyes. My feelings took me by surprise and because of what I felt when you came to me with your heart in your hands, it was not within my power to refuse you. For the first time in my life there was something more important to me than honor or duty I was not acting as an Amazon or a warrior, I felt like a woman with a chance at a life with a man who had shown me in both his deeds and his words that he is worthy."

Her honestly created a lump in his throat. Any doubts he may have had about his feelings for her were gone. He loved this woman she was strong and brave enough to offer herself to him and he decided to accept her gift and return it by laying the rest of himself on the line.

"You are more than I could ever have hoped for, and far more than I deserve. I want you Artemis my desire for you cannot be measured. When I asked for your hand, I did not fully understand what it meant to be "Joined" and I know the value of the gift you offer so if it is too soon for you I will wait as long as it takes, we do not have to do this tonight."

"As noble as your promise may be I cannot in good conscious sanction deceit if you do not take me now on this night in my eyes and in the eyes of my people we will not be "Joined" and this would forfeit your right to the Mizarian Orb. Time will not change my anxiety or my fear of this. Now is as good a time as any. I made my vows before my people and I am prepared to commit the final act, I only ask that you be patient and understand that I have no experience in this."

Up until now he had held his desire in check. But Orion was not known for either patience or restraint. He drew her close to him and kissed her with fury and passion. He heard a slight whimper and noticed her tension he regained his senses and eased his grip. She gave him an uneasy smile and released the clasp that held her garment. He slowly striped the fine white silk from her body. Artemis stood before him naked, she reached for his buttons to help him remove his shirt. Her hands roamed freely over his massive chest he gently slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

Breaking away from him she walked slowly to the bed and lay down before him. He drank in her beauty with his eyes and moved in to claim his prize as he touched her his love for her caused him to abandon his primal urge and think of her comfort her pleasure. He kissed her again but this time there was no fury or unrestrained passion there was only love. Leaving her lips he made the bold decision to explore the rest of her body, working his way down he began to taste her. Her moans of pleasure were almost too much to bear wave after wave coursed through her body, minutes later she reached her climax, that is when he made his first attempt to enter her.

Her cries of pain caused him to stop and pull away but she held onto him and pleaded with her eyes for him to continue. After several attempts he finally broke through and her screams brought silence to all who could hear her.

He placed his hand in hers and held her still allowing the pleasure of being inside her to run through him. Looking into her eyes he could see her struggling to maintain her composure in the face of her pain. He tried to free himself but she held on tightly wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You must continue." She whispered through gritted teeth.

After a few more thrusts he relinquished his stoic resolve and released his pleasure.

Their hands were still intertwined he could feel her naked body beneath him. After he untangled himself he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She tried in vain to hold back her tears but in the end she was powerless against them. At first they fell slowly as she called upon all her years of Amazon training but when he gently wiped her tears away she was so overcome with emotion her dam broke and she sobbed into his shoulder. Now she knew what Donna was trying to tell her and for the first time in her life she felt weak because she had shared this experience with the man who held her heart Artemis knew that after this night she would never be the same.

Orion was wracked with guilt. He loved her and the last thing he wanted was to bring her pain. Silently he cursed Hippolyta, the Orb and High father for forcing Artemis into something she was clearly not ready for. He wrapped Artemis in a sheet and lifted her into his arms. Setting his boom tube to New Genesis, Orion took his new bride home.


End file.
